mrofandomcom-20200214-history
How To Create A New Monster Page
Where Do I Start? First of all, make sure you follow an existing page as a guide! Use that page as your Template Page. This should ideally be one of the first 175 monster pages - from Lealil to Acophyte. These pages have been double-checked. Depending on the monster you would like to add, choose your template page accordingly. Here is a list of possible Template Pages: *For a 3 Stage catchable monster, use the Lealil page, and its subsequent mutations. *For a 2 Stage catchable monster, use the Eelow page, and its subsquent mutation. *For a Single Stage catchable monster, use the Ioneel page. *For a 3 Stage Breed Only monster, use the Efere page, and its subsequent mutations. *For a 2 Stage Breed Only monster, use the Odditea page, and its subsequent mutation. *For a Single Stage Breed Only monster, use the Basault page. *For a catchable monster that can also be bred, use the Ninstar page. *For a 3 Stage Token Only monster, use the Tigrus page. *For a 2 Stage Token Only monster, use the Emosys page. *For a Single Stage Token Only monster, use the Skalmo page. *For a 3 Stage Event Only monster, use the Grumpegg page. *For a 2 Stage Event Only monster, use the Aria page. *For a Single Stage Event Only monster, use the Saphedra page. *For a 3 Stage Quest Only monster, use the Bedugly page. *For a 2 Stage Quest Only monster, use the Penicolt page. *For a Single Stage Quest Only monster, use the Rinbor page. *For a Zodiac Monster, use the Zabora page. Don't forget to add this page to the "Zodiac Monsters" category, along with the usual "Monsters" category. The point of this is to maintain consistency. Obviously, if you think about it, you can adapt these to fit you and use different pages which fit the bill, however if you want to contribute and have no idea how to proceed, these are a good place to start. Now what? *Click the Edit Button at the top of your Template Page. Click inside the window, and use Ctrl+A to select the text and use Ctrl+C to copy it. *Return to the Wiki Homepage. Click on the button "Add a New Page" at the top of the screen. Select the format with the image and add the monster's name above. Spell it correctly. *There is a box to the right of the screen which prompts you to add an image. Click it and upload the Monster Image (see below for more information on this.) Use the monster's name as the Caption. Once that has been done, delete everything (including the image) that is on the page. Now use Ctrl+V to paste your Template Page in there. *To edit the Infobox (it will show up as a green jigsaw piece at the very top of your Editing page) hold your mouse over it (or click it in some browsers) and click Edit at the bottom right of the box. *Edit the information accordingly to fit the monster you want to create a page about. *When editing Descriptions, use your imagination. The descriptions for the first 40 monsters have been completed by PP. Refer to these for a sense of the style and length we are aiming for in descriptions. If English is not your forté, maybe pass on the Description section. Be sure to leave an "Edit me!" so the section is not empty though. *Go through the page and change all the existing information to fit the information of your monster. Remember to change the name in all instances. General Tips: *When numbering monsters in the Infobox, use the numbers associated with their Images. You can also look here (use ctrl+f to search for the monster's name) to find the number of the monster. Images must be saved from MRO onto your own computer and be uploaded to Wikia individually. Do not rename the image files when saving them. *Using the Type Icons is relatively simple. In the infobox, just change the existing file and type to the one of your choice. The first half is the image, the second half is the link. e.g: *link=Earth *All image files are lowercase "fire.png, demonic.png, psychic.png" All links to said type should be capitalised. Note that there should be double brackets beginning and closing like this. *The Type Icons are also used in the same format for the Skill Table. *Use the Taming Progress to find movesets, mutation levels, monster locations etc. *If you need to either delete a row or add a row to the Skill Table, right clicking on the table will give you several options. Use them accordingly. *Use Lexie's Breeding Rules List to find Rule Numbers and other breeding related information for the Trivia Section. *Use Saphera's Looting Guide to find the loot a specific monster will give. *Use Hulkprime's Stat Guide to find the Basic Stats of any given monster. *Use the Token Shop to find the price of a monster in Tokens. Remember: only first form monsters are purchasable in the Token Shop. *If you are unsure about something, especially in the Trivia section, use "?" as a placeholder. Someone will come along and edit it in later. *Unlink items by right clicking them and clicking Unlink. Highlighting text and pressing Ctrl+L allows you to quick Link. *Once you have finished editing the page, and everything looks fine, remember to click the "Add Category" button and add all new monster pages to the "Monsters" category. It should appear as you start typing. *To create links, highlight the word you would like to create a link to (no spaces before or after!) and click the paperclip button at the top of the Editing screen. In the Infobox, you can create links by placing 2 square brackets before and 2 after to the word you want to linkify! *Ctrl+Z will undo mistakes. So don't panic if you mess something up. Category:How To